


Support Structures

by Paper0wl



Series: Rod and Shield [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, News Media, Social Media, comm chatter, ninja boards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper0wl/pseuds/Paper0wl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of SHIELD ripples through the Ninja Network.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Ninja Boards!

**Author's Note:**

> Phase 3 was my NaNo '15. It came in at 54k+ words. I didn't get up to AoU, but I have everything before that drafted, and AoU is outlined. Granted, the way edits turned out last year, I can't promise you'll see R&S AoU before summer. (Sorry.)

Welcome to the Ninja Boards!

(More secure than aliases and encrypted cellphones compliments of Kyria. All hail the Boss Lady.)

All boards are open to all users, but please be considerate and do not debate werewolf hierarchies on the vampire board. And no, that is not a suggestion to do so on the skinwalker board instead. Try to keep race-specific discussions to the appropriate race-board.

 Also keep personal arguments off the boards please. No one cares about your brother's eating habits except you and your brother. Thank you.

 * A note on naming distinctions.

We are aware that a number of the ninjas fall under more than one organizational category. Unfortunately we have more to worry about than cross-referencing everyone, so you're all only listed once. If you have a problem with what you are listed under,  ~~deal with it~~  contact us and politely outline why you think you should be moved to a different category.

 Usernames are unique but nameless. If you have a problem with your username, deal with it.  

* * *

  ** _Site Creator_**

Kyria / Dawn / Morningstar

    * aStarisborn



* * *

**_Site Moderators_ **

Charlie 

    * QueenHermioneRules



Ash

    * DoctorBadAzz



* * *

**_Secondary Site Moderators_ **

Bela 

    * MortgagedSoul



JARVIS

    * FutureOverlord



* * *

**_(former) SHIELD Bosses_ **

Fury

    * JollyRoger



Phil

    * Supernanny



* * *

**_Stage Crew_ **

Jake

    * PretzeledIron



Andy

    * SimonSays



Lily  _(temporarily out of range)_

    * BadTouch



* * *

**_Of the Occupation Formerly Known as Hunting_ **

Bobby

    * Uranidjit



Dean

    * DriverGetsPIE



Sam

    * BewaretheBitchface



Ellen

    * MamaBear



Jo

    * Freakw/Knives



* * *

**_House Party_ **

Chuck

    * TheWriter



Eleanor

    * watch_the_tentacles



Becky

    * AlltheSlashPairings



Gabriel

    * feedmecandy



Loki

    * FrostytheAlienSnowman



* * *

**_Avengers_ **

Clint

    * RobinHood



Natasha

    * itsybitsyDEATH



Thor

    * GoldenIdiot



Stark

    * RoboLion



Bruce

    * GreenTea



Steve

    * FrozenFlag



* * *

**_Avengers' Associates_ **

Pepper

    * Fiery_Redhead



Jane

    * rainbowbridgeSCIENCE



Darcy

    * donttouchmytunes



Erik Selvig

    * crazypantsScience



Rhodey

    * patrioticpaintjob



* * *

**_Amazons_ **

Madeline

    * WarriorMatron



Adeline Harper

    * TribalShield



Lydia

    * ShiftingHarmonies



Emma

    * WonderRifle



* * *

**_General Associates_ **

Missouri Moseley

    * vision_sugar



Pamela Barnes

    * ShowandTell




	2. New Topic: Unemployed?

_New Topic: Unemployed?_

**QueenHermioneRules** : . . . does this mean we're all out of a job?

**DoctorBadAzz** : Doubt it.

**Uranidjit** : Hunters existed long before SHIELD gave us badges. So no.

**DriverGetsPIE** : better dust off my pool hustling skills :)

**FutureOverlord** : I believe Sir has agreed to sponsor NINJAT. HBIC is in agreement.

**FutureOverlord** : Apologies. It seems Sir has attempted to corrupt my programming again. I meant to say Ms. Potts.

**DoctorBadAzz** : nice one Stark

**QueenHermioneRules** : *flails*

**QueenHermioneRules** : TONYSTARKISMYBOSS!!!

**QueenHermioneRules** : !!!!!!!


	3. New Topic: Insight Oversight

_New Topic: Insight Oversight_

**FutureOverlord** : Unfortunately, so focused were we on exposing the threat HYDRA posed within SHIELD it seems certain items of concern slipped through the cracks.

**QueenHermioneRules** : ?

**DoctorBadAzz** : Explain

**FutureOverlord** : Battle on the Beltway

**DoctorBadAzz** : Damn. That jeep looked like it hurt. She didn't mention that.

**QueenHermioneRules** : . . . oops

\-----  
\-----

> [... in this age of smartphones and instant uploads, a teenage girl managed to capture the most explosive footage short of the destruction at SHIELD headquarters. The day  _before_  helicarriers crashed into the Potomac gunfire erupted on the streets of D.C. as HYDRA forces made an early move against three Avengers ...]  
>    
> 


	4. New Topic: Angel Alert

_New Topic: Angel_   _Alert_

**DoctorBadAzz** : Also known as Insight Oversight #2

**DoctorBadAzz** : We've got three identified angelic vessel candidates reported missing two days after SHIELD caught fire. Meaning they probably disappeared/were angelified the day of.

**DoctorBadAzz** : And if we identified three there's gonna be others we missed.

**QueenHermioneRules** : On the bright side, we'll get a wider angel pool out of this

**QueenHermioneRules** : If I don't look for a silver lining evil angels might really freak me out

**DoctorBadAzz** : Angels don't get along with Boss Lady.

**DoctorBadAzz** : Speaking of, she's officially off-grid after the aforementioned SHIELD implosion, but anyone who runs into her warn her okay?

**QueenHermioneRules** : If we find out anyone didn't we'll make sure to give them a horrible username!

**QueenHermioneRules** : In the meantime we should send someone out to the families of the ones we’ve identified and tell them  _something_ . Other than angels of course.

**DoctorBadAzz** : HYDRA’s set themselves up as a very convenient scapegoat for brainwashed kidnappings

**QueenHermioneRules** : I’m horrified that that’s a thing, but sure. Let’s go with that.


	5. New Topic: Still Not Dead Yet

_New Topic_ :  _Still Not Dead Yet_

**MortgagedSoul** : For the record, surviving a fatal gsw hurts like all bloody fuck.

**DriverGetsPIE** : who do I send the fruit basket to?

**BewaretheBitchface** : He means sorry

**MortgagedSoul** : I know you love your brother, but no he doesn't

**DriverGetsPIE** : no I dont

**DoctorBadAzz** : Last we knew you were at the Hub. Nazi asshats take it?

**MortgagedSoul** : Almost, but no. Hand secured the Hub. Idk about now. We're nowhere near. Maybe ask the Harmonics to investigate?

**DoctorBadAzz** : Sending alert

**WarriorMatron** : Will do.

**MortgagedSoul** : Hand left to bring Clairvoyent|Garrett to the fridge. Ward the fucking HYDRA asshole shot us. Witchcraft saved Hand. Coulson was at the Hub, but idk what he did after we left.

**QueenHermioneRules** : Bellatrix strikes again!

**DoctorBadAzz** : No one's been able to reach Coulson

**MortgagedSoul** : I'm never going to be rid of that nickname am I?

**vision_sugar** : I'm afraid not, honey

**QueenHermioneRules** : Be glad we haven't made it your username ;)  



	6. New Topic: Dawn's Dead

_New Topic: Dawn's Dead_  
****

**RobinHood** : Fair warning, because I'm going to kill her

**QueenHermioneRules** : Oh. Your topic heading scared me. But please don't kill her. She's totally awesome. Almost more awesome than Hermione.

**itsybitsyDEATH** : You picked a bad time to go on vacation

**RobinHood** : You're next

**itsybitsyDEATH** : Next time we'll be sure to schedule the impending disaster so that you are available to participate

**RobinHood** : Not funny

**RobinHood** : If you're gonna put me out of a job, at least let me help blow up the office!

**itsybitsyDEATH** : You have a bad history with explosions

**itsybitsyDEATH** : And the conflagration doesn't affect the Avengers

**RobinHood** : Fine. I won't kill her for that. But do you know which house she gave Barney?

**RobinHood** : The one not two hours down the road from Laura!

**itsybitsyDEATH** : Didn't you already lose this argument?

**itsybitsyDEATH** : Remember: if you ever want to get rid of him quietly just invite the local vamps over for dinner.

**RobinHood** : Unfortunately I think he's friends with some of them 


	7. New Topic: Morrow is Officially Morningstar

_New Topic: Morrow is Officially Morningstar_  
****

**QueenHermioneRules** : Between the video, the leaked files, and the WSC, Dawn Morrow is officially Morningstar, although no one seems to be clear at what exactly Morningstar did  
  
**QueenHermioneRules** : Considering all the shenanigans she did with the files the day before everything went live, I'm going to assume this was at least sort of intentional (even if the getting hit by a jeep on camera part obviously wasn't)

**DoctorBadAzz** : Pretty sure a lot of this was not in the plan

**MortgagedSoul** : Comparisons between Morningstar and Orion were not part of the plan. It's more difficult to make everyone believe Dawn and Kyria are different people when people are looking for similarities

**DoctorBadAzz** : Not to mention the potential religious hysteria she's been trying to avoid/minimize. Biblical Aliens

**donttouchmytunes** : Chill

**donttouchmytunes** : The people who'd freak that the devil might be an alien are among the same people who'd freak that there are aliens in the first place. And between the digital age and Dawn's new tendency to flaunt her Morningstar bad-assery, Morningstar was gonna have to go public eventually.

**QueenHermioneRules** : Good point. How's Jane taking the fallout?

**donttouchmytunes** : Since she and Erik are much quoted regarding SHIELD being an agency of jack-booted thugs, fancy science sponsorship or not, we're pretty much in the clear. I'm learning some awesomely flowery insults about the "most foul creature of many heads" and Thor's itching to fry up some calamari though

**QueenHermioneRules** : Between the info-dump and the formerly brainwashed assassin, Dawn's taking some time to sort things out, so Orion won't be around to help Thor lay waste to HYDRA. If he makes too much of a stir, people are going to start asking where she is  
****

**donttouchmytunes** : Gotcha. Will do my best to ensure waste is laid quietly

\-----  
\-----

> [. . . early speculation was that the lightning-wielding woman with Captain America during the highway fight was Orion. However, according to the documents leaked in the fall of SHIELD, Orion is the codename of Agent Kyria Lux, stationed on Asgard in recent months. So unless Orion's been sneaking back to Earth off-the-books, she couldn't have been blowing up RPGs in DC. The woman from the highway has since been identified as (former) Agent of SHIELD Dawn Morrow. Despite an unremarkable history within SHIELD, Morrow clearly displays abilities similar to those of alien Avengers Orion and Thor. Compiling rumors from the destruction of the Triskelion and gleaned from some of the more heavily redacted files, Morrow seems to be the latest alias of a previously unaffiliated operative known as "Morningstar" who came to the attention of SHIELD and other agencies in the late '90s . . .]


	8. New Topic: re: itsybitsyDEATH: And the conflagration doesn't affect the Avengers

_New Topic: re: itsybitsyDEATH: And the conflagration doesn't affect the Avengers_

**RobinHood** : Oh really?

**RobinHood** : Captain America's Communist Assassins

\-----  
\-----

> [". . . a fabled super-assassin working with a Russian Dawn reported to be the equally fabled spook known as the Morningstar, coming to the assistance of a ragtag group positively identified as including Captain America and Black Widow."
> 
> "Is the good captain communist? Or did he make a deal with the devil?"
> 
> "She's certainly a pretty devil . . ."] 


	9. New Topic: My life is declassified

_New Topic: My life is declassified_

**SimonSays** : My advisor just called to apologize for everything he's ever done. He seemed to think I torture people for Nazis

**SimonSays** : I told him not to sweat it

**SimonSays** : Nazis wouldn't use gay porn ;)

**PretzeledIron** : You're still on that?

**SimonSays** : Hey, it freaked out the HYDRA agents who came to my place

**PretzeledIron** : You okay?

**SimonSays** : Well, my door's busted and Tobias started smoking out again

**SimonSays** : Oh and my file's on the internet. I'm an "interrogation analyst consultant"

**PretzeledIron** : Field Consultant. Lily’s file says medical consultant.

**SimonSays** : I'm an attaché to Coulson's mobile team? The internet lies. I've only ever met Agent Aplomb. I don't know any of the rest of those agents.

**SimonSays** : Hey if SHIELD collapsed onto the internet are we still agents?

**PretzeledIron** : Can't really be agents without an agency

**PretzeledIron** : The army's probably gonna want to debrief (interrogate) me

**SimonSays** : Well that sucks

**SimonSays** : If me and my recoveree are sort of declassified, does that mean I can use Tobias for my dissertation now?

**PretzeledIron** : I guess so – as long as you don't mention the demon blood.

**MamaBear** : And make sure you leave Hannah out of it.

**SimonSays** : Yes ma'am.  



	10. New Topic: Almost Got the Sheriff Shot

_New Topic:_ _Almost Got the Sheriff Shot_

**Uranidjit** : Considering she never liked me much, I’m damn glad she picked my side of the little afternoon shoot-out HYDRA invited us to

**MamaBear** : You’ve always done a fair imitation of the town drunk. Of the course the sheriff wouldn’t like you

**MamaBear** : You still come in higher than the guys who tried to kill Captain America

**Uranidjit** : Well that’s good to know. Thanks.

**DoctorBadAzz** : HYDRA came after you?

**Uranidjit** : I’m down in the files as some sort of mythology and language expert. Isn’t that right up their alley? What with their crazy, superstitious, power-hunting shtick from back in the day?

**DoctorBadAzz** : When you put it like that . . .

**Freakw/Knives** : You’re okay though right?

**Uranidjit** : Apart from Sheriff Mills yelling me out for bringing HYDRA around to shoot up holes in her Jeep, yeah

**Uranidjit** : Probably didn’t help she was all for letting them arrest me before they started shooting

**DoctorBadAzz** : All those drunk-and-disorderlies and mail frauds coming back to bite you huh?

**Freakw/Knives** : Like you’re one to talk Ash!

**MamaBear** : Pot. Kettle. We’ve got ‘em all


	11. New Topic: Bucky Freaking Barnes

_New Topic:_   _Bucky Freaking Barnes_

**DriverGetsPIE** : I know he's all sorts of fucked up and what happened to him was a thousand different kinds of awful but  _Bucky Barnes_.

**DriverGetsPIE** : Captain America  _and_ Bucky Barnes are alive and kicking.

**DriverGetsPIE** : The real, original ones.

**DriverGetsPIE** : Bucky Barnes is  _alive_. Sonuvabitch.

**BewaretheBitchface** : Only dogs can hear the frequency my brother is hyperventilating at right now.

**DriverGetsPIE** : You're the history geek! You should be able appreciate  _Captain America's best friend._

**BewaretheBitchface** : He's a real person, not an idol

**DriverGetsPIE** : Real people can be idolized. Remember Paris Hilton?

**Uranidjit** : Are you two arguing on here from the same room?

**DriverGetsPIE** : No

**BewaretheBitchface** : Sorry

**DriverGetsPIE** : I kinda want to go out and shoot HYDRA for Bucky Barnes

**Uranidjit** : There's a line

**Freakw/Knives** : I already got a headstart ;)

**Freakw/Knives** : Also, met Barnes. He's a sad piece of work. (He's the one with the gun behind her on the bike and, while cute, they've got too many issues between them to ever be a good couple – Mr. and Mrs. Assassin)

\-----  
\-----

> ["... Morningstar and Winter Soldier are two of the spookiest spooks in the history of conspiracy theory worthy spooks. Both deadly solo operatives with rumors stretching back decades and less hard evidence than the alligators in the sewers. Until now. The pair was recently seen in a cell phone video that went viral. Working together. With Captain America. Against a HYDRA that's not as dead as history claimed. Looks like those tin foil hat wearing, uh, survivalists finally get to say 'I told you so!' ..."]   
> 


	12. New Topic: Joanna Beth Harvelle!

_New Topic: Joanna Beth Harvelle!_

**MamaBear** : Joanna Beth Harvelle! You fought HYDRA?

**Freakw/Knives** : Chill mom. I'm fine, so's Emma.

**DriverGetsPIE** : EMMA FOUGHT HYDRA?!

**WonderRifle** : I second Jo with "chill"

**ShiftingHarmonies** : I trust you did us proud? Were you injured?

**WonderRifle** : Yes, mom. No, mom.

**ShiftingHarmonies** : I'm glad.

**MamaBear** : What were you doing that you encountered HYDRA?

**Freakw/Knives** : We were security detail for Hawley. She took it all surprisingly well

**WonderRifle** : Only freaked a little when I went all Amazon Warrior on HYDRA

**Freakw/Knives** : Boss wouldn't let us in on the Triskelion battle

**MamaBear** : I'll be sure to thank her  



	13. New Topic: Stay Clear of the Army

_New Topic: Stay Clear of the Army_

**PretzeledIron** : The Army claimed jurisdiction for the SHIELD clean-up and they don't take no for an answer

**PretzeledIron** : Talbot's a Thunderdick in training

**QueenHermioneRules** : That bad?

**PretzeledIron** : He seems to think all of SHIELD is rotten and if you're not running from SHIELD as fast as you can you're HYDRA

**ShowandTell** : He’s got a couple of guys watching me on the off chance the great-uncle I never met will stop by

**ShowandTell** : These guys aren’t even cute

**QueenHermioneRules:** Great-uncle?

**ShowandTell** : Dawn’s metal-armed sidekick

**DriverGetsPIE:** NO WAY

**DriverGetsPIE** : i thought bucky only had sisters

**ShowandTell** : My father didn’t exactly get along with his father

**BewaretheBitchface** : 1) my eardrums are bleeding 2) my brother loves you 

**PretzeledIron** : Be glad you’re not listed as some sort of SHIELD consultant or he’d probably arrest you

**ShowandTell** : I don’t have that kind of interest in married men

**PretzeledIron** : That’s not an image I wanted to have of the guy who tried to rescind the honorable discharge SHIELD pushed through for me. Fortunately for me, he couldn’t

**DoctorBadAzz** : What a dick

**QueenHermioneRules** : Want us to hack his life?

**PretzeledIron** : Thanks but no thanks. He's just doing his job and there are a lot of rats still under SHIELD's banner

**DoctorBadAzz** : We're still working on rooting them out

**QueenHermioneRules** : They can't hide from us forever

**FutureOverlord** : Quite right


	14. New Topic: Hub Status

_New Topic: Hub Status_

**WarriorMatron** : There is no one alive at the Hub

**DoctorBadAzz** : Before or after your girls got there?

**WarriorMatron** : Before.

**MortgagedSoul** : Any sign of Coulson and his Bus?

**WarriorMatron** : No.

**MortgagedSoul** : Has anyone heard from Coulson and his team since SHIELD blew up and we left the Hub with Ward the fucking HYDRA asshole and Garrett his fucking HYDRA puppeteer?

**WarriorMatron** : No.

**DoctorBadAzz** : There's no record of him logging on

**QueenHermioneRules** : I guess he's busy? Ward was on his team after all

**MortgagedSoul** : Ward the fucking HYDRA asshole

**QueenHermioneRules** : That Ward, yeah. He's probably dealing with Garrett and Ward

**MortgagedSoul** : What about the rest of his team?

**DoctorBadAzz** : None of them popped on our post-bonfire HYDRA scans

**QueenHermioneRules** : May was one of Fury's minions. Dawn said she was secretly running the show

**MortgagedSoul** : Sounds like the Cavalry

**WarriorMatron** : Let us hope she follows Coulson and not Ward the fucking HYDRA asshole

**MortgagedSoul** : Thank you

**WarriorMatron** : What will happen to the Hub?

**QueenHermioneRules** : Mothballed maybe? The Army may clean it out eventually

**WarriorMatron** : I would like it for the tribe

**QueenHermioneRules** : Not saying no but why?

**WarriorMatron** : We are warriors and HYDRA has made an enemy of us. A base would aid us in organizing against them

**Fiery_Redhead** : Go for it. I would be more than happy to offer assistance in setting it up. If you can't reach me, just leave a message with JARVIS

**FutureOverlord** : Sir has authorized me to "go wild" on "burning out every last fucking head you can find." You have my assistance as well.

**Fiery_Redhead** : I can ask Maria about "forgotten" SHIELD supplies. And Jasper's HYDRA intelligence could at least give you a starting point.

**FutureOverlord** : Sir says he will give you cloaked Quinjets if you invite him to "barbecue squid"

**MortgagedSoul** : Mmm calamari.

**WarriorMatron** : Iron Man can only join in if he follows our orders

**MortgagedSoul** : Good luck with that.

**FutureOverlord** : That is not guaranteed.

**QueenHermioneRules** : Clearly that's a green light then. Open it to any of the ninjas who want in?

**WarriorMatron** : Certainly. Morningstar has taught us that diversity brings us strength  



	15. New Topic: I Want to Punch/Shoot/Stab Someone

_New Topic: I Want to Punch/Shoot/Stab Someone_

**DriverGetsPIE** : everything is "bucky barnes – hero or traitor?" like that's even a question!

**DriverGetsPIE** : this is freaking ridiculous – Straight from a Ghost Story. "come forward to testify to their loyalties." are they freaking kidding me?

**DriverGetsPIE** : are we sure hydra hasn't infiltrated the media because this is really freaking bullshit

**QueenHermioneRules** : We're not sure exactly but they definitely don't have most of the media

**DoctorBadAzz** : That's actually one of the more neutral pieces I've seen

**MortgagedSoul** : Hey look the WSC is finally good for something

**itsybitsyDEATH** : We scared them enough that they agreed to act like they knew SHIELD had recruited Morningstar years ago

**QueenHermioneRules** : Unfortunately a clean bill of employment from SHIELD doesn't count for much anymore

**DoctorBadAzz** : Surprisingly – or not considering how much we've whitewashed her history – Morningstar hasn't made as big a splash as Winter Soldier

**QueenHermioneRules** : Dawn didn't scrub the files on the mechanically-armed assassin. But yeah that article is nowhere near as bad as I've seen

**BewaretheBitchface** : I haven't let him watch Fox

**QueenHermioneRules** : Good idea, that shit got nasty

**Freakw/Knives** : Every time I hear someone question which side he's "really" on I want to show them the pic Dawn took of James and Emma with the ice cream and nail polish. Because an evil Nazi assassin would totally eat ice cream while a teenage girl puts patriotic nail polish on his arm

**QueenHermioneRules** : We can crop her out of the pic and post it everywhere

**WonderRifle** : Do it

**Freakw/Knives** : I'll write a pro-Bucky article to go with it

**QueenHermioneRules** : We can spread it over every social media site and make sure it doesn't die

**Freakw/Knives** : I suspect the teenage girl population will manage the second part on their own

**QueenHermioneRules** : He is kinda cute if you like that sort of thing

**Freakw/Knives** : Most teenage girls do in fact like the dick-equipped gender

**WonderRifle** : Even broken and dangerous he was still cute

**DriverGetsPIE** : omg im not reading this

\-----  
\-----

> [ . . . surviving members of the former World Security Council confirm James "Bucky" Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, was present at the battle for the Triskelion in the company of former agent of SHIELD Dawn Morrow, recently revealed as the Morningstar. While the pair is credited with the death of the Defense Secretary Alexander Pierce, alleged to be the HYDRA Supreme Commander, neither has come forward in the aftermath to testify to their history or loyalties . . .]  
> 


	16. New Topic: New Director of SHIELD

_New Topic: New Director of SHIELD_

**JollyRoger** : Phil Coulson has been appointed Director

 **DoctorBadAzz** : Didn't we trash SHIELD?

 **QueenHermioneRules** : I guess Phil's rebuilding?

 **Uranidjit** : Weren't you dead?

 **MamaBear** : He's like you – too cantankerous to die

 **DriverGetsPIE** : nothing against coulson, but why him?

 **MortgagedSoul** : When Fury said jump, Coulson asked not only how high but with what optimal velocity and whether said jump would face enemy fire, and then proceeded do whatever necessary to achieve the objective with the minimum loss

 **Uranidjit** : Phil Coulson gets shit done.

 **MortgagedSoul** : Also as far as I know, any other agent of sufficiently high level is either dead or AWOL with trigger-happy Nazi ideals. Well, except Hill. But her apparent defection is probably a diversionary tactic. She wouldn’t abandon Fury. Especially a Fury that’s only mostly dead.

 **SimonSays** : Mostly dead is slightly alive.

 **itsybitsyDEATH:** Fury is too smart to keep all his eggs in one basket.

 **MortgagedSoul** : I would’ve said too paranoid but to-may-toe, to-mah-toe

 **DoctorBadAzz** : Coulson FTW


	17. New Topic: New SHIELD

_New Topic: New SHIELD_

**QueenHermioneRules** : Looks like Phil's picking up the pieces

**PretzeledIron** : Wrestling the Army for them you mean

**MortgagedSoul** : Not it

**QueenHermioneRules** : ?

**MortgagedSoul** : I work for Kyria not SHIELD. Unless she says otherwise, I've had enough of SHIELD and its fucking gun-happy HYDRA goons

**BewaretheBitchface** : It's not all of SHIELD that was the problem

**donttouchmytunes** : Dude, come back to down to reality and realize it was Secretly HYDRA In Every Last Department. Well, except for NINJAT.

**MortgagedSoul** : You think it's SHIELD until it pulls a gun and shoots you with a "Hail HYDRA" and I'm not going to wait around to get shot again. Calamari's on the menu. Fucking cephalopods.

**watch_the_tentacles** : She does have a point about that. Lack of HYDRA connections does not prove an agent loyal to SHIELD.

**PretzeledIron** : And loyalty to SHIELD won't help with the Army. Or Congress. SHIELD's pretty much blacklisted. I wish Coulson all the luck with his endeavor but I follow Kyria not SHIELD.

**QueenHermioneRules** : Isn't Kyria SHIELD though?

**DoctorBadAzz** : Kyria's Kyria. Or Dawn. Or whoever she wants to be.

**MortgagedSoul** : Who she is helped Capsicle torch SHIELD

**itsybitsyDEATH** : She supported Steve’s expose-it-all plan with a "fuck HYDRA and fuck SHIELD too"

**MortgagedSoul** : Sounds about right

**QueenHermioneRules** : Yeah that does sound like her

**MamaBear** : ninjas are cutting ties with SHIELD then?

**SimonSays** : I think that's what Kyria started when she pulled us all out before airing SHIELD dirty laundry

**MortgagedSoul** : Ward disillusioned Victoria as well. She's not too keen on re-signing up. Although that may just be her not wanting to take orders from Phil "Protocol Only Applies When I Feel Like It" Coulson.

**PretzeledIron** : So we're not helping Coulson wrestle the Army?

**DoctorBadAzz** : Everyone can make their own decision. But for NINJAT as a whole it's a no.

**QueenHermioneRules** : Phil's SHIELD is fragile and so not ready for ninjas

**MortgagedSoul** : Just about none of them are cleared to know we exist. And then they'd try to Index us. Fuck that.  



	18. New Topic: Fuck HYDRA and Fuck SHIELD Too

_New Topic: Fuck HYDRA and Fuck SHIELD Too_

**MortgagedSoul** : That's a paraphrased quote from Morningstar herself

**QueenHermioneRules** : Kyria's still off-grid but unless she says otherwise, NINJAT will not return to SHIELD. Ninjas are encouraged to decide for themselves if they want to approach Coulson or not.  



	19. New Topic: Going Legit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated but no less appreciative thank you to Greennonmonster for signing on to help me with acronyms and sticking around to help me torture my characters. Also to JacksNervesofSteel for reminding me of a character I'd forgotten about but who filled a hole in my story nicely. Rod and Shield would be an emptier (and slower) place without them.

_New Topic: Going Legit?_

**Freakw/Knives** : I mean, we just took got what is basically a new HQ and we're cutting the SHIELD umbilical so maybe we should go all the way and become a legitimate independent organization.

**QueenHermioneRules** : That's not a bad idea

**Fiery_Redhead** : That's actually a great idea. I can't handle all the logistics, but I can certainly help you get established

**donttouchmytunes** : Are we still calling ourselves NINJAT? I know SHIELD loved its crazy codenames, but that doesn't sound very legit

**AlltheSlashPairings** : What about ANGEL? Allied Ninjas Guarding Earth Life

**MortgagedSoul** : I know you live with Gabriel, but most angels are dicks about Morningstar

**QueenHermioneRules** : What about calling the Hub ARCHANGEL? Associated Reserve Coordinated Headquarters for Allied Ninjas Guarding Earth Life

**TribalShield** : It's not terrible. The matrons would have to agree though

**donttouchmytunes** : Wasn't that what the Master used to hypnotize everyone?

**QueenHermioneRules** : Yes but then the Doctor used it to fix everything

**itsybitsyDEATH** : The Master still died

**QueenHermioneRules** : Yes but they brought him back

**donttouchmytunes** : As some freaky lightning skeleton thing

**AlltheSlashPairings** : No one stays dead in sci-fi

**MortgagedSoul** : I'm pretty sure our lives qualify 

**donttouchmytunes** : *cough* Victoria Hand *cough*

**MamaBear** : If you want themed, there's STAR. Supernatural Threat Assessment and Response

**donttouchmytunes** : Ooh I've got one: LEGION – Lethal Earth Guarding Independently Operating Ninjas

**Freakw/Knives** : We are Legion? Damn that's cool

**MortgagedSoul** : DAMN – Dangerously Assembled Morningstar's Ninjas

**QueenHermioneRules** : Fun but not PG

**MamaBear** : GODDAMN – Global Operations Division of Dangerously Assembled Morningstar's Ninjas

**rainbowbridgeSCIENCE** : SOLEMN – Sophisticated Organized Legacy for Earthly Morningstar's Ninjas

**rainbowbridgeSCIENCE** : Or there's COLUMN – Coordinated Operations for Legendary Unseen Morningstar's Ninjas

**QueenHermioneRules** : She's not really the unseen Morningstar anymore

**donttouchmytunes** : Jane are you searching words by "mn"?

**rainbowbridgeSCIENCE** : Of course not

**rainbowbridgeSCIENCE** : MNEMONIC – Morningstar's Ninjas’ Earthly Mission Operation Ninja Intelligent Coalition

**donttouchmytunes** : Seriously? You used ninja twice

**WonderRifle** : What about SCORPION? Sophisticated Coalition of Roaming Protecting Independently Operating Ninjas

**Fiery_Redhead** : SCORPION sounds more inimical than you're going for with this

**AlltheSlashPairings** : ANTHEMION – Allied Ninja Team Heralding Earthly Morningstar's Independently Operating Ninjas

**MortgagedSoul** : What the fuck is anthemion?

**watch_the_tentacles** : An ancient Greek honeysuckle motif

**MortgagedSoul** : I stand by what the fuck

**QueenHermioneRules** : COIN – Collaborative Operations of Independent Ninjas

**Freakw/Knives** : I'm sorry but I'm not working for a useless form of currency

**AlltheSlashPairings** : CATACLYSM! Collective Archive and Terra's Adherents Chatboard Lamentations and Yapping in the Service of Morningstar

**MamaBear** : Certainly a lot of yapping going on

**QueenHermioneRules** : Are we renaming the ninja boards too?

**donttouchmytunes** : MANIA – Morningstar's Assembled Ninja Integrated Archive

**MortgagedSoul** : We're all too manic as it is

**WonderRifle** : QUEST – Questionable Utility Extension for Supernatural Teams

**itsybitsyDEATH** : Just leave it as the ninja boards

**Freakw/Knives** : I still like LEGION

**QueenHermioneRules** : LEGION is good

**Fiery_Redhead** : It's doable

**rainbowbridgeSCIENCE** : WE ARE LEGION!!!1

**donttouchmytunes** : How much have you had to drink?


	20. New Topic: That's a Lot of Acronyms

_New Topic: That's a Lot of Acronyms_

**DoctorBadAzz** : I don't know whether to be scared or impressed

**DriverGetsPIE** : a lot? try a metric fuckton

**BewaretheBitchface** : They've got some good names there

**PretzeledIron** : It would help if we established ourselves as a "real" organization

**DriverGetsPIE** : It looks like they're just stringing words together

**Uranidjit** : I reserve the right to veto any ridiculous idjit name

**SimonSays** : Be afraid. Be very afraid my friends.


	21. New Topic: Morningstar's Missing

_New Topic: Morningstar's Missing_

**MortgagedSoul** : I almost got shot by a crazy homeless guy demanding to know where Zarya was before Victoria realized that by Zarya he meant Dawn and I figured out the gun-wielding homeless crazy was actually the Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes, who despite being the last person in K/D's company last saw her the night after the big SHIELDRA reveal when she disappeared whilst being attacked by angels

**MortgagedSoul** : So the Morningstar has been missing for three months and nobody knew

**MortgagedSoul** : FML

**Uranidjit** : How'd it take three months for anyone to realize she was missing?

**itsybitsyDEATH** : She had planned to lay low in the aftermath of the reveal

**DoctorBadAzz** : There's been so much slipping through all the cracks that sprang up that we can barely keep up. But I guess that explains the spike of vessel notifications that day

**QueenHermioneRules** : SHIELDRA really messed up all our observational programs

**DriverGetsPIE** : I hate to be the one to say it but how do we know she's still alive?

**MortgagedSoul** : We don't. But we don't have a body either

**WarriorMatron** : We had two dead angels in the Alexandria house

**MortgagedSoul** : There was a third that vanished with Kyria

**DoctorBadAzz** : So you're saying the angels have her? That's not good

**QueenHermioneRules** : That's way past Not Good and approaching Blue Screen of Death

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Gabriel says if the angels had her he would know

**AlltheSlashPairings** : He also says if she is where he thinks she is she's fine

**watch_the_tentacles** : He's being his usual cryptic and unhelpful self

**MortgagedSoul** : Oh that's wonderful

**watch_the_tentacles** : At least he changed the stairs back from piano keys

**QueenHermioneRules** : He can do that?

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Loki froze them over and then Eleanor told them to take the prank war out of the house

**QueenHermioneRules** : He's not going to do anything to try to find her?

**watch_the_tentacles** : He seems to be under the impression that she has to find her own way home

**watch_the_tentacles** : In contrast, he followed her to Asgard in a matter of hours

**MortgagedSoul** : Translation: either he can't help her or he thinks she doesn't need it

**QueenHermioneRules** : That's good I guess

**AlltheSlashPairings** : He's a protective asshole

**watch_the_tentacles** : We'll keep an eye out for any changes


	22. New Topic: Still Missing

_New Topic: Still Missing_

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Gabriel didn’t like that I kept trying to pump him for more information so he took off

**AlltheSlashPairings** : He totally knows what happened to Kyria and I’d stop bothering him if he just told me

**donttouchmytunes** : I can’t digitally stalk an archangel to make him spill

**ShowandTell** : Well, if he knows something, he’s the only one. I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirits and no one seems to know what happened to our girl. Anyone knows anything, they’re not saying.

**DriverGetsPIE** : does missouri know anything?

**vision_sugar** : A lot actually. Nothing that’s any use in this case though. I sense energies in a room, I can’t pull facts out of thin air. Without someone to read from, I’m afraid I’m not much help

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Gabriel would fly away before he let you read him

**vision_sugar** : I don’t know that I would be able to read an archangel in any case

**QueenHermioneRules** : We’ve had facial recognition running on all the known vessels since the alerts popped months ago. No hits.

**Freakw/Knives** : What about the angel detector?

**QueenHermioneRules** : Super flaky and highly temperamental. Between the false hits and how fast angels can move, it’s the next thing to useless, even if it is hooked into Stark’s satellites. Also, there’s a weird reading in Colorado that keeps throwing off the calibration

**MortgagedSoul** : So we have nothing and it’s been implied that we can only do nothing

**QueenHermioneRules** : Yeah. Unfortunately.

**MortgagedSoul** : The things I put up with for that woman. When we find her, she had damn well better be bloody grateful

**AlltheSlashPairings** : I hope she’s alright

**MortgagedSoul** : She’d better be


	23. New Topic: Care and Keeping of Assassins

_New Topic: Care and Keeping of Assassins_

**MortgagedSoul** : I didn't care that the Army was looking for Barnes before I became his watcher and I still don't give a bloody damn what they think they want, but now it's far more irritating

**DoctorBadAzz** : Are they looking for Barnes or WS?

**PretzeledIron** : Is there a difference?

**MortgagedSoul** : Since he hasn't killed us yet, I'm gonna go with "yes." And how the fuck am I supposed to know? If I get close enough to ask, they’ll try to arrest me! Not happening.

**PretzeledIron** : Does it matter?

**DoctorBadAzz** : Doubtful. The Army would disappear him into a deep hole and only maybe trot him out for publicity if they thought they successfully re/deprogrammed him

**MortgagedSoul** : Over my dead body

**MortgagedSoul** : And I'm fucking hard to kill

**PretzeledIron** : I'm reasonably sure it is possible to keep him away from the Army without declaring war

**MortgagedSoul** : Kyria mentioned taking him to the Weasley Twins

**DoctorBadAzz** : I can see that

**QueenHermioneRules** : I’m still pissed JKR killed off Fred

**donttouchmytunes** : That’s what fanfiction is for. I got some good ones from Becky

**AlltheSlashPairings** : I’ll send you the links to me favorites, Charlie :D

**QueenHermioneRules** : It won’t make her math any better

**donttouchmytunes** : There’s a reason Harry never took Arithmancy

**QueenHermioneRules** : I thought it was just that he was a lazy boy

**donttouchmytunes** : Well that too ;)

**TheWriter** : I guess I'm getting more guests

**watch_the_tentacles** : We have more rooms that the blueprints show. We will be able to hide you even from Talbot

**AlltheSlashPairings** : It’s like a real life Hogwarts, but we do so much better than a poltergeist that’s not even good enough for the movies. Gabriel will probably love to have new blood to mess with

**MortgagedSoul** : Barnes is liable to shoot him if he tries anything

**watch_the_tentacles** : I'd like to see that.

**Uranidjit** : I'd pay money.  



	24. New Topic: Possible Ninja Angel

_New Topic: Possible Ninja Angel_

**watch_the_tentacles** : Gabriel apparently took Kyria's disappearance as a signal to collect what appears to be a reincarnated angel

**AlltheSlashPairings** : She says she's fallen, but I'm pretty sure falling is supposed to be a whole lot darker than just no longer playing for Heaven's team

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Though from what I've heard Heaven's pretty domineering and I wouldn't put it past them to redefine fallen to suit their own ends

**DriverGetsPIE** : kyria always said angels were dicks

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Anna doesn't seem so bad. Confused and a little distant maybe, but she just found out she had this whole other life she forgot and now that she remembers it's a lot less bleak and more complicated than it used to be

**MortgagedSoul** : The Anna Milton Kyria tracked down a few years back but whose grace was missing?

**AlltheSlashPairings** : That’s her. Gabriel must have found her grace

**MortgagedSoul** : I imagine he won’t say where. Fine. Kyria will get it from him when she eventually returns from wherever she is that he also won’t say

**Freakw/Knives** : Hey, if his silence hurts her in the end, we know a number of people with both the means and inclination to make him pay

**itsybitsyDEATH** : You shouldn’t give your enemies such advanced notice

**itsybitsyDEATH** : But yes, I volunteer

**donttouchmytunes** : On a less creepy-death-threat level, I shall use my not inconsiderable awesomeness to make Anna a "Welcome to Humanity" playlist and watchlist

**AlltheSlashPairings** : That would be super helpful thanks!!


	25. New Topic: Supernatural-izing SHIELDRA

_New Topic: Supernatural-izing SHIELDRA_

**watch_the_tentacles:** We may not be turning out books quite as fast as Chuck-with-migraines did, but we’re keeping a surprisingly brisk pace. As we have already included a version of the Battle of New York, Carver Edlund is accepting suggestions on how to incorporate the SHIELDRA revelation

**Freakw/Knives:** Totally cliché, but they were all demons?

**QueenHermioneRules** : They already have a lot of demons. Really dangerous demons even

**SimonSays** : Maybe one of the “really dangerous” ones we’ve met already, like Lilith or Abaddon?

**Freakw** / **Knives** : What about Lilith in combination with someone else? Like War. Or you could even just do it War by himself. Maybe all the Horsemen?

**donttouchmytunes** : I'm sensing a lot of War here

**Freakw/Knives:** Well, Dawn did find him lurking around outside HYDRA just before shit hit the fan

**donttouchmytunes** : Fair enough. It would be more true to life than a lot of the stuff Carver Edlund did for New York. But since TPTB don’t want it _too_ similar, idk, maybe something completely outrageous and different?

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Like what?

**donttouchmytunes** : uh . . .

**donttouchmytunes** : Pierce was secretly Lucifer and the whole seals/vessels thing was a total deflection to draw attention away from the fact he was topside the whole time

**donttouchmytunes** : I know Supernatural’s not really focused on the so-called “secondary” characters, but I’m sure you could parallel Dawn vs Lucifer to the boys and John Dickchester (sorry not sorry Henry)

**QueenHermioneRules** : That would be a really good plot twist that literally no one would see coming

**AlltheSlashPairings** : I know writing’s actually a hard business, but I would love for someone to do a Kyria spin-off series

**RobinHood** : What about something completely new, like Leviathan?

**QueenHermioneRules** : Evil Nazi sea monster? That would definitely be new. In character too

**donttouchmytunes** : More like a multi-headed sea dragon. Very appropriate, considering Steve’s history

**feedmecandy** : Uh no. Your ancestors got that all wrong. Less sea serpent, more black goo. And teeth. Lots of teeth. Like a shark. Count your blessings Dad locked those hungry bastards up tight

**RobinHood** : That would be a no then. Good to know. Thank you for that lovely image.

**RobinHood** : Laura does not appreciate the giant shark hanging from the ceiling. The kids think its great. No idea how Im supposed to explain it to Barney though

**donttouchmytunes** : Amateur recreation of the Museum of Natural History’s blue whale?

**donttouchmytunes** : FYI, turning all of Jane’s equipment blue is (a) totally out of bounds and (b) just proving my amateur comment


	26. New Topic: And I Thought Gabriel Could be Irritating

_New Topic: And I Thought Gabriel Could be Irritating_

**watch_the_tentacles** : Gabriel has outdone himself. He managed to locate an angel even more flamboyantly annoying than himself. If you hear reports of an eldritch horror, it will probably be my patience snapping

**DoctorBadAzz** : It must be bad to piss you off.

**FrostytheAlienSnowman** : It is. Fortunately, the irreverent glutton has no desire to reside here and will only condescend to visit.

**FrostytheAlienSnowman** : Hopefully on the rarest of occasion.

**AlltheSlashPairings** : I'm pretty sure most of us freak Balthazar out a little and that's why he's so obnoxious

**QueenHermioneRules** : You've got an eldritch horror and an alien prince. That would freak anyone out.

**AlltheSlashPairings** : That is undeniably true but I think he's more freaked by the pagan-trickster-archangel and the sort-of-fallen-angel. I've caught him side-eying Chuck too. Balthazar freaks Chuck out and I'll freak  _him_  out

**BewaretheBitchface** : I thought Chuck wasn't as skittish as he used to be

**AlltheSlashPairings** : He's not but Balthazar is very high-maintenance and it's stressful for him

**DriverGetsPIE** : if you're calling the winged dick high maintenance it must be so

**watch_the_tentacles** : Watch it Winchester

**MortgagedSoul** : If he hits on me one more time I'm going to take one of James' angel swords and shove it somewhere painful but nonfatal

**MortgagedSoul** : Kyria's a polyglot. How does this asshole not know the French for twelve?  



	27. New Topic: I Am Still Less Than Pleased With My Username

_New Topic: I Am Still Less Than Pleased With My Username_

**FrostytheAlienSnowman** : I believe the phrase is "what it says on the tin"

**QueenHermioneRules** : You agreed as long as Thor got "GoldenIdiot"

**FrostytheAlienSnowman** : That does not mean I like the moniker you thrust upon me

**FutureOverlord** : I believe Sir would consider this another privilege you lost when you attempted to invade his city

**SimonSays** : It's accurate isn't it?

**AlltheSlashPairings** : None of us had to shovel snow last winter

**donttouchmytunes** : Suck it up dude. Jane still kinda wants to slap you


	28. New Topic: Out of the Woodwork

_New Topic: Out of the Woodwork_

**itsybitsyDEATH** : What's the deal with Kormos?

**BewaretheBitchface** : Who?

**AlltheSlashPairings** : I'm surprised at you Sam. Andrea Kormos was one of the SHIELD bigwigs before she retired. 

**Freakw/Knives** : She was friends with Peggy Carter and filled the hole in SHIELD after the fire

**QueenHermioneRules** : Why is everything a fire? 

**BewaretheBitchface** : If you're referring to the MoL, that wasn't really a fire

**itsybitsyDEATH** : Fires are good for destroying the evidence.

**QueenHermioneRules** : Because that's not creepy or anything

**Freakw/Knives** : Are you talking about SHIELD Founder Speaks Out? I know Kormos isn't technically a true founder, but I hadn't realized she met Dawn

**itsybitsyDEATH** : I don't know if she did. 

**QueenHermioneRules** : Kormos moved back to Louisiana after her retirement and the few times she visited SHIELD after Protocol Pluto went into effect Dawn wasn't at that base

**RobinHood** : I know Director Kormos met Agent Lux in-between Fury wringing her dry for info and sending her out with Coulson and me to ward all the bases

**Freakw/Knives** : She was Director?

**RobinHood** : She was on the Board before it became a Director and the WSC. I was still pretty new when she retired, but she could keep sight of the individual within the bigger picture. I think she was behind the switch to one Director with oversight/guidance

**QueenHermioneRules** : You think Fury told her about Protocol Pluto?

**RobinHood** : His (valid) paranoid trust issues aside, it's the only thing I can think of that makes any sense

**Freakw/Knives** : I guess Kyria left enough of an impression on her it carried over to Dawn

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Kyria's good at that

\-----  
\-----

> [" . . . Dawn Morrow was a fragile, haunted creature when I first met her. She joined SHIELD to start over. Say what you will about her, it doesn't change the fact she rescued James Barnes and helped Captain Rogers expose the renewed HYDRA threat. I for one am proud of her. She is a shining example of the principles SHIELD was founded on . . . "]


	29. New Topic: SHIELD Encounter

_New Topic: SHIELD Encounter_

**TribalShield** : That last base was SHIELD-active and Koenig wasn't happy we found it

**itsybitsyDEATH** : Which Koenig?

**TribalShield** : How are you supposed to tell them apart?

**donttouchmytunes** : Veritaserum.

**donttouchmytunes** : Unless that doesn't work on jack-booted paper-pushing robo-clones?

**donttouchmytunes** : Those guys are creepy

**TribalShield** : Agreed. We explained we were LEGION now, not SHIELD, and he mostly seemed miffed we did not have lanyards.

**MortgagedSoul** : Did you tell him about the Hub?

**TribalShield** : He already knew

**WarriorMatron** : I am not convinced the Koenigs are wholly human

**donttouchmytunes** : Say it with me now: Robo. Clones.

**itsybitsyDEATH** : Sam always liked Kyria

**MortgagedSoul** : Don't be surprised if you find a box of custom LEGION lanyards

**donttouchmytunes** : Creeeeeepy


	30. New Topic: Freaky Coincidences

_New Topic: Freaky Coincidences_

**donttouchmytunes** : I know coincidences usually aren't like an actual thing without super well-hidden and creepy strings but absolute ridic prices aside, I don't think Starbucks is evil or ninja or anything

**QueenHermioneRules** : ??

**Fiery_Redhead** : I have to keep the bags of Pumpkin Spice away from Tony when he's on a three-day-engineering-bender. Short of Hammer taking it over, I'm going to keep buying Starbucks. And if Hammer did take possession of Starbucks, I would have Tony buy it out from under him.

**FutureOverlord** : Sir thought there was more coffee but could not override your security protocols. Might I suggest buying in bulk this season?

**Fiery_Redhead** : I'm not encouraging his lack-of-sleep habits

**donttouchmytunes** : Probably a good thing but I got an offer for a Star Dash and yeah I'm all over the bonus stars Jane needs coffee and pop-tarts to function but they want me to collect  _morning stars_

**QueenHermioneRules** : Yeah that's kinda freaky

**donttouchmytunes** : I know!

**donttouchmytunes** : The actual wording is "collect stars before 11AM all month long" but those are morning stars and our Morningstar is missing and unless she's hiding/locked up at Starbucks corporate HQ or something it's like a sign from the universe or a really freaky coincidence

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Totally morning stars

**AlltheSlashPairings** : And Gabriel just went out and bought a whole bunch of coffee

**DriverGetsPIE** : overpriced drinks aside i dont think there's anyone at starbucks we can gank

**donttouchmytunes** : I'm just a little bit freaked and will probably side-eye coffee for the foreseeable future

**donttouchmytunes** : Foreseeable future being until Jane goes on her next science bender and I need to replace our coffee stock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a real offer I got from Starbucks while working on this part of R&S.


	31. New Topic: Meet the Prophet?

_New Topic: Meet the Prophet?_

**BewaretheBitchface** : Henry wants to meet Chuck and the House Party now that things are (relatively) settling down

**BewaretheBitchface** : Even if Dawn is still MIA

**watch_the_tentacles** : And you thought to ask before you just showed up? Kyria's worked miracles with hunter mentality

**DriverGetsPIE** : thats an insult isnt it

**MamaBear** : Why not make a trip of it and introduce Henry around?

**Uranidjit** : You don't get out much any more

**DriverGetsPIE** : we had to explore the batcave!

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Is it just me or are ninjas drifting towards semi-centralized bases?

**MamaBear** : There's still plenty of restless nomads, but that is the trend

**Uranidjit** : Well what with how we've been domesticating monsters, there's a sharp decrease in new vengeful hunters. 

**QueenHermioneRules** : Most non-humans don't live alone, so when one goes ninja, we usually get a whole family unit. Groups like that gravitate towards staying and working as a group. And like Madeline said, Dawn's shown the value of diversity, so it's rarely  _just_  a house of skinwalkers or something

**watch_the_tentacles** : Case in point

**QueenHermioneRules** : Well yes, House Party's definitely the most mixed bag

**MortgagedSoul** : They have Gabriel. I'm sure he's a category all to himself. It's like living in a carnival funhouse

**TheWriter** : Be careful.


	32. New Topic: Assassin > Stalker

_New Topic: Assassin > Stalker_

**MortgagedSoul** : Let's just call it an interesting day shall we?

**donttouchmytunes** : Oh come on you can't just leave it there. Even from across the pond I can annoy like no other

**donttouchmytunes** : I know where you sleep. I can annoy everyone in that house until they  _make_  you tell me. Or until they tell. That works too.

**donttouchmytunes** : Don't make me change your ringtone  
**AlltheSlashPairings** : No need to swear annoy-able vengeance. I've got it from Chuck

**AlltheSlashPairings** : So there's this kid, Cole, who saw father get killed, swore vengeance on the killer, grew up and became a Marine. Fairly typical hunter backstory.

**AlltheSlashPairings** : The divergence here is that instead of something fugly killing the dad, Dean killed the dad because he was something fugly that was gonna snack on the kid and the mom. The kid never knew there was anything fugly involved at all.

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Kyria and SHIELD stole the Winchesters from the FBI back in the early days of NINJAT, and that paper trail came out with all the rest of SHIELD's files, so Cole was able to track Dean down. James counter-stalked, Cole got a reeducation, and Bela got pissed at everyone

**BewaretheBitchface** : I was called HYDRA scum

**DriverGetsPIE** : hey he called me just the type of psychopath killer hydra loved to recruit and implied i spent my days wantonly murdering random family guys and eating babies for breakfast

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Gabriel had to get involved

**donttouchmytunes** : That's never good. What happened to Cole?

**AlltheSlashPairings** : I suggested he read the early  _Supernatural_  books

**BewaretheBitchface** : He may end up a ninja associate

**DriverGetsPIE** : just as long as he leaves his glenn close impression home next time


	33. New Topic: Comic Headache

_New Topic: Comic Headache_

**vision_sugar** : Darcy Maria Lewis, I hope you are happy with what you have wrought

**rainbowbridgeSCIENCE** : What did she do this time?

**donttouchmytunes** : This time? What’s that supposed to mean? Need I remind you that the thing with the van and Thor was legally your fault? Both times.

**vision_sugar** : Olivia refuses to answer to any other name than Raven

**donttouchmytunes** : Huh. I can totally see that. I was thinking more along the lines of Rogue's memory absorbing powers, or maybe just go whole hog for Mystique, but Raven's totally a legit name

**Uranidjit** : You mean to tell me that girl renamed herself for a comic book character? And an evil one at that?

**donttouchmytunes** : She's not really evil

**QueenHermioneRules** : Didn't she join the X-Men at some point? Plus, in the new movies she's Professor X's sister.

**Freakw/Knives** : If we’re doing the new movies then Raven really is the better name because when she briefly flirted with unrepentant murder she refused to answer to that

**donttouchmytunes** : But she didn’t turn evil in the end!

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Days of Future Past only works if you ignore most of Last Stand. Like how Professor X is back from the dead with no explanation at all

**donttouchmytunes** : I love Rogue, but if including her meant killing Kitty I’m totes okay with cutting her scenes

**donttouchmytunes** : And retcon is a sad, yet fundamental truth of the universe

**rainbowbridgeSCIENCE** : The point is there are worse role models than a shapeshifting mutant who is proud of her abilities and ultimately saved the day

**vision_sugar** : This is all well and good but I'm trying to keep that girl sane and she wants to be a superhero

**MamaBear** : Kyria's done a wonderful thing, but I'd say those two are mutually exclusive

**Fiery_Redhead** : Definitely mutually exclusive

**Freakw/Knives** : I'm pretty sure the same is true for hunters

**WonderRifle** : Most ninjas too. Raven's in good company.

**vision_sugar** : Lord help us all

**AlltheSlashPairings** : According to Gabriel, he's off playing skeeball


	34. New Topic: Collecting Angels

_New Topic: Collecting Angels_

**MortgagedSoul** : There are too many angels coming and going from this house

**DoctorBadAzz** : I though angels were dicks?

**MortgagedSoul** : It's Gabriel, what do you expect?

**AlltheSlashPairings** : The angel who got Anna's old job showed up at the Alexandria house right after Morningstar disappeared and has been following James ever since trying to find her

**AlltheSlashPairings** : Heaven has a hit out on her that gained precedence when Lilith got out. I guessed she revealed herself after she uploaded all of SHIELD's files to her head

**watch_the_tentacles** : Castiel is more confused than anything else. The rug's been ripped out from under him and he's still spinning

**donttouchmytunes** : Heaven's a Lie by Lacuna Coil

**watch_the_tentacles** : Appropriate

**donttouchmytunes** : I may occasionally be a little inappropriate, but my music choices never are


	35. New Topic: Dawn's Back!

_New Topic: Dawn's Back!_

**AlltheSlashPairings** : A little worse for the wear but she brought friends

**MortgagedSoul:** And ruined breakfast


End file.
